In recent years, a packaging speed has increased in a food-packaging field, etc. Therefore, as films for packaging, films that has low temperature heat sealing properties and also do not break even if contents are filled immediately after packaging, that is, films excellent in hot tack characteristics (hot tack strength) are required. Further, films for packaging are also required to have blocking resistance.
As compositions from which a film excellent in low heat sealing properties and blocking resistance can be obtained, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-002760 discloses a composition containing 10 to 99% by weight of a copolymer of propylene and α-olefin, 0 to 60% by weight of a copolymer of propylene, and α-olefin and/or ethylene, and 1 to 30% by weight of a crystalline olefin-based copolymer having a melting point of 115° C. or less.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-002760